


A Beautiful Sight

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Gags, Masturbating, Multi, Voyeurism, vibrating cock rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes, Allura just likes to lay back and watch a good show her lovers put on.





	A Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough dom!Allura, and I sincerely hope to remedy that with the fics I post from my tumblr sinfultrails, hope you guys enjoy.

Allura hummed as she leaned back in her chair in front of the large queen sized bed. She wore a short night gown, her legs crossed as she sips her warm glass of tea softly.

  
It had been a stressful couple of weeks for her an the coalition. That’s why tonight, she was so thrilled and happy to finally sit back and enjoy her tea—

  
“Mmmm….”

“Ghhnnngh…!”

......She let out a quiet chuckle at the vision before her: 

Kolivan tied down to the base, with black velvet panties on, barely containing the large bulge in them, blindfolded and a gag snugly placed in his mouth to muffle his grunts as he arches upwards.

  
Arms tied behind his back and straddling Kolivan’s hips, Keith whined a little as he ground his red lace clad ass down against the bulge that held the Marmora leader’s throbbing cock.

Allura giggles and leaned more back in her chair, slowly uncrossing her legs. She placed her tea down with a quiet noise and slowly opened her legs, leaning back in her chair.

She fiddled quietly with the remove remote on the armrest, tracing a finger over the dial.

“Stars you two are quite lovely together like this you know that?”

The turned a small dial on the remote slightly to the first setting and there’s a quiet humming before Keith gave a muffle high pitched sound. Kolivan gasped and arched up when he felt it shivering harshly.

“Mmmmmm…mmmm mmmm!!”

“Ah so you did slip them on for me….” she purred softly as she slowly slips her own hand down between her thighs, “Good boys….”

Kolivan shivered and ground his hips up against Keith’s ass, wishing he could see him, see the bulge in those red lace panties and watch him arch needily and wantonly before their mistress.

Keith grunted and bowed her his, thighs trembling as he pushed his hips down to meet the galra’s “Mmmmm….! Mmm mmm mmm…!”

Allura giggles quietly as she slowly raised one leg to rest on the armrest and slowly rubs at herself as she grew wet “Such Good boys…you deserve a reward…” She turned the dial up another’s level.

The Galra bucked up hard, panting and drooling slightly around the gag, dribbling over his chin. The younger blade bowed his head and whined, gasping. He could feel the head of his cock poking through the hem of his panties. He gasped as he humped down against Kolivan’s erection choking a little as the vibrations increased.

The princess licked her lips as she slowly slipped her hand into her own panties and rubbed over her clit shivering,

“Mmmoooh…seeing you two like this has got me so wet….Nnnngh…yes…..” she shivered and arched a bit, biting her bottom lip “I love seeing you two like this…seeing you so needy and wanton…”

“Pleammmm!!!” Keith sobbed out as he starts to grind down harder when the vibrations had only grown stronger.

Kolivan tilted his head back with a soft choked sound his legs twitching in their bindings. Oh he wanted to fuck the other and cum so badly….he felt the precum stain the black velvet underwear, making a small trail.

“Nnnnnmmmmgh…..”

Allura pushed some of her hair back, biting her bottom lip and blushing “Yes…ooooh yes….mmmm….do you two want to cum?”

Keith’s shoulder shook as he tried not to archnand curl up, wrapping his legs tighter around his Leader. He mewled and nodded frantically. His cock arched down to his balls and he could feel the heat spreading through him,

Kolivan tilted his head back, breathing heavily. Oh stars he wanted to cum too….!

She smiled warmly at them as she flicked lazily over her clit….then turned the dial back down to the lowest level.

Both let out groans of frustration, Kolivan’s ears lowering and Keith growling slightly.

“Not yet darlings…I want this show to last a little..aaah,” she moanedsoftly as she tugged lightly on the hardened little bud above her soaked hole.

She smirked at the whimpers and groans.

“Just a little longer~”


End file.
